Love gone all wrong
by cobaltdragonX
Summary: just for fun hope you enjoy this story: still might not be that good cause this is my second fanfic
1. Chapter 1

New story cause i couldn't think of anything about my other one so out of randomless i did this one

enjoy

Disclaimer: i do not own Xioalin Showdown

* * *

"Downtown, my kind of places," yelled Kimiko as they entered New York City while riding on Dojo.

"We have to keep our center of attention towards finding the shen-gong-wu," replied Omi as Dojo landed in a deserted alleyway. "I think you mean keep our focus," corrected Rai. "I proved my tip," "Point," yelled Rai started to get frustrated. "That makes no feeling," Rai stood there almost about to explode. Omi turned around and saw Rai all red. "Don't feel embarrassed my friend. You cannot blame yourself for not being able to compare yourself with an accomplish apprentice like me," Rai practically blew up; he was about to run at Omi, but Kimiko stopped him.

Omi led the group down the street, but was being pushed around by the people. Omi was expertly dodging the crowds, but he expertly landed on the streets. A large truck came rushing at Omi. Omi felt that he was being attacked by a large mechanical horse created by Jack Spicer. He went into his fighting stance, and was about to attack, but Kimiko reached to and grabbed Omi before he or other people get hurt.

"Omi, you have to be careful here. Those cars are going like 80 m/h," explained Kimiko. Omi's face lit up with confusion.

"What is the shen-gong-wu anyways? You said that you could only tell us when we get here," asked Clay as they again entered a deserted alleyway.

Dojo's face turned red, "um…um… well there isn't any shen-gong-wu actually. I accidentally washed Master Fung's white shirt with Kimiko's red shirt, thought I'll remember after 1500 years," Dojo explained. Everyone looked at him angrily, but with sympathy.

"That's ok, Dojo," comforted Rai. "Thanks," "I'll have your share of dinner after you die," Rai said while he started to laugh uncontrollable. The others stared at Rai, trying to show Dojo that they still cared, but with a little laughter in their stares.

"Well… since were here, lets explore," said Clay. "And shop," finished Kimiko. They started to walk down the streets with Kimiko in lead because she knew all the best places to be at.

After a great day of shopping, they were all stuffed with both food and new items. Kimiko practically bought a whole new wardrobe. Clay bought a new hat. Rai bought a new soccer ball and new clothes. Omi bought everything that looked interesting in his sight, which is abut everything, but he was using Kimiko's money, so when Kimiko ran out of dough he was forced to stop himself from going into every store he passed by.

They just walked out of the mall when they heard a scream in a dark alley right across from them. Omi dropped everything he bought (rather Kimiko bought, I mean) and ran towards the voice. Rai and Clay too dropped their stuff and ran after Omi, but Kimiko stayed to guard their new stuff.

Emily was walking through the crowded streets when a guy grabbed him and pulled her into a dark alley. She was pushed into a wall and her hands were being tied together. Three teenage boys were surrounding her. She tried to scream, but they used a cloth to muffle her screams. But the one scream was actually heard by someone.

Omi ran straight into one of the guys and knocked him into a garbage can. While Rai and Clay started to fight with the other two guys, Omi tried to untie Emily. Omi was about to break Emily free when the first guy smashed the garbage can over Omi's head. Omi blacked out for a couple of seconds but regained consciousness quickly. He ran towards the guy and punched him square in the stomach. The guy passed out, and the others were also tired out by the fighting. They picked up their fallen comrade and ran away.

Omi untied the Emily and Rai and Clay ran back to inform Kimiko. Emily ran towards Omi and gave him a big hug.

This was Omi's second time being hugged a girl. He felt a weird tingling inside of him. He started to blush and his whole face turned red. She let go of him and blushed.

"My name is Emily," as she shook Omi's hand. Omi was just standing there, spellbound.

Rai, Kimiko and Clay came back in view, and they introduced themselves and Omi, who was still as still as stone. Emily bid them farewell and ran back into the streets. Dojo turned into his full form, and they all climbed aboard, Omi was dragged onboard; they headed back to the temple, thinking of an excuse for the delayed return.

"Oh boy, I'm going to get the boot!" Dojo said to himself.

* * *

Omi's pov

Who was that girl? Oh yeah Emily, lovely name. I wonder if we're going to meet ever again. I hope we do.

Normal pov

Rai, who was sitting behind Omi, suddenly yelled, "Yo dude be careful where you drool." "I am so sorry, my friend, I would try to stop to stop letting water flow out of my mouth." Omi returned back to his thoughts, so he couldn't hear that Rai was shouting his lungs off about Omi getting proper English lessons.

Suddenly Dojo started to shake all over. "A new shen-gong-wu just revealed itself." He turned 359° to the right and they start on their next journey.

What they don't know is that at the same time, Emily's watch started to beep.

* * *

hope this is sort of a cliffhanger, well reveiw, flame and whatever you want to do

(better not flaming me, just mean)


	2. Morphed

Here is the second chapter, hope everyone that read my first chapter like it

Disclaimer: I do not own XS

* * *

"Hey Dojo, where are we going anyways, better not be another of your lame excuses again," asked Rai after they traveled for about five minutes.

"Don't worry; this time is 100 percent shen-gong-wu. It is called the crater goblet. It allows the holder to transform themselves to any forms of water," explained Dojo. Omi's face lit up with desperation. "Oh, I must have this most peculiar shen-gong-wu."

They finally arrived at the location of the wu, an old cemetery in Brazil. "This place gives me the duckbumps," said Omi. "It is Goosebumps," corrected Rai.

"Well… the shen-gong-wu should be about over there. No, it is over there," Dojo said as he pointed all over the cemetery while hiding under Clay's hat. "We shall split up to cover more dirt," replied Omi. "…", but before Rai could say anything, Omi raced off to the first spot that Dojo pointed out.

Clay joined Omi while Kimiko and Rai searched another part of the cemetery. "Man this wreaks more than the bathroom after the thanksgiving dinner," said Clay. Omi turned his head towards Clay with a confused face, but then continued searching for the wu. By the end of five minutes, no one found any clues of the wu, so they sat down to rest for a moment before searching again.

"Man how big is this graveyard?" asked Rai looking at the surrounding environment. Dojo suddenly straightened out and pointed straight at the tombstone that Kimiko was leaning on. "That one there is where the wu is," proclaimed Dojo. Rai ran straight towards the tombstone and was about to start digging when…

"This… this… we can't dig here!" yelled Rai as he turned towards the others. "Why partner?" asked Clay. "This…this… is…" but he was cut off by a sudden rumble under the ground he was standing on.

The ground under him shook like an earthquake just past the cemetery. The ground started to break apart, and a crack started to form. The rumbling got louder, but the monks stood their ground waiting for whatever is making this noise reveal itself. Finally the ground stopped shaking, but the worst was still to come.

The monks thought that everything was back to normal and that the shaking was just a small earthquake. But before they could start their conversation again, the ground started to shake again. Within seconds, the ground burst open and Rai went flying into the air. Out of the ground came Jack Spicer's Molar 2000.

"Hello, xiaolin losers, having a nice time," mocked Jack. "Spicer, I shall give you one chance to give us back the crater goblet, unless you rather fight for it," Omi replied. "Well, I'm scared. How about you meet some of my new friends, their just dying to meet you? Grave-bots annihilate them."

With that, about two dozens of robots came out of the ground and charging right at them. "Farwell, losers," Jack said while he used the molar 2000 to escape.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, the graveyard turned into a scrap yard, and the xiaolin warriors were tired out. "How could this happen, we let Jack Spicer slip through our feet," grumbled Omi. "Its hands, but still the little kid still had a point," corrected Rai, as they climbed onboard of Dojo and started back to the temple.

* * *

Jack Spicer went into a strange building in the middle of New York City. He climbed out of the molar 2000 and went over to a desk, which is about everything that is inside the building.

"Moby Morpher," yelled Jack, as he started to glow white. When the light vanished, it left behind a blue haired girl. "Well that was easy, just like taking candy from a baby. Suddenly an elf like creature appeared from the shadows."

"How did the quest go my master?" asked the elf like creature. "It went very well indeed, Sorrel." "What are your orders now, my master?" "Now if I tell you it won't be fun will it?" "But why did you change yourself into that despicable Jack Spicer?" "So I won't have any troubles from those meddling monks. But after I get those monks's trust, then things would go as smooth as silk." Emily started to laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

The monks were back in the temple and explained the whole situation to Master Fung. Of course, Dojo got in huge trouble, especially for tricking them. He was sentence to a week of dishwashing. All the other monks smiled because they were excused from doing one less chores.

Omi was inside his room, sulking about the lost of another shen-gong-wu. He felt responsible for the defeat and was determined to get back at Jack for depriving him of another wu.

He called all the others to the vault for a special meeting.

"We have to get back the crater goblet if it is the last thing I do," Omi announced as the other arrived. Everyone agreed, so they set out for Jack's house, everyone except for Dojo who was still washing the lunch dishes. So they used the Silver Manta Ray for traveling.

As they closed in on Jack's house, they found that the place was in ruins. They hopped off of the wu and walked towards the house. The house was a wreck, all the doors were torn down and the walls were scratched. They walked into the house to investigate further, but all of a sudden, a shriek came behind them

* * *

This is the end, sorry if it is too short, lol i was in need of the extra time to do my hw

but still plz review review


End file.
